


Best Present Ever...

by TaylorTheCreator14



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Gangbang, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorTheCreator14/pseuds/TaylorTheCreator14
Summary: It's a little something I typed for myself on my Birthday. It's a big one this time! 
(I'm giving myself a present! LOL)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Undertale belongs to: Toby Fox
> 
> Underswap belongs to: PopcornPr1nce
> 
> Underfell belongs to: http://undertaleau.tumblr.com/post/136434958909/underfell-au
> 
> Swapfell belongs to: (Account was deactivated...)
> 
> Underlust belongs to: http://nsfwshamecave.tumblr.com/
> 
> Rose and Violet belong to me!

It was a boring morning like everyday...I get up and go to School, do my homework, play games and then...go to sleep. And today is my birthday too...And some of my friends remember...

I walked down the hallway to my class, opening the door. When all of a sudden...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" Was all I heard when I saw alot of my friends inside the classroom, filled with balloons, confetti, and there was a white and blue rose-designed cake on the Teacher's desk. Tears welled up in my eyes happily as I smiled. So...they did remember! I screamed with happiness, hugging everyone. Then the party began...Techno music played as we danced like crazy, we played alot of games, and then...

"Make a wish!" My friends said as I blew out the candles on my cake. Now...I'm 16 yrs old. They all cheered, clapped, making me beam with happiness. This was...the best day of my life! 

 

After that wonderful day at School, It was sunset. I was walking down the sidewalk towards my house. Now, I texted my boyfriend, Ethan. Me and him are...in a bit of a hard time right now together...but...I have to tell him something important...but let's see if he remembers my birthday. 

_*Hey bae!_

I texted him and then I saw a text back. I'm assuming Ethan was a bit tired. Ugh...He's always like that...

_*Oh hey...What's up?_

Now I texted him back with a frown. What's up with him...Now we both got into a texting conversation.

_ *You know what's up...Do you know what day it is? _

_*Huh...? Oh...yeah, I know what it is...Friday right?_

_*Yes, and what else...?_

_*_ _Uhhh_ _..._

_*Don't give me that...Don't you remember what today is?_

_*Oh...Umm...Leftover Day?_

_*Omg are you serious? It's my birthday you baka! >_<_

_*Oh right...Ok..._

_*"Ok?" Is that all you have to say...?_

_*...Pretty much..._

_*WHAT?! You know what? I'm done with you. Don't you dare call me you deadbeat!_

_*W-Wait wha-_

Before I could read it, I turned off my phone with rage. Tears welled up in my eyes. I...I can't believe he didn't remember my birthday...! Well, I remembered his birthday alot of times but now...? He's nothing but a cold-hearted deadbeat...Wind blew on my tears, making them fly away...but that didn't stop me from crying. I'll just do my homework and then go to sleep. I started to walk again towards my house, opening the gate and going in. With a quick sense of magic, the gate closed behind me...That must be Rose's...I unlocked the door, going inside my house. 

"I'm...*Sniff*...home..." I said sadly, taking off my shoes and leaving them behind. I saw Violet come up to me with a smile. 

"Welcome home-Huh...?" She started to say, but then noticed my teary face. "Ms. Creator...? Are you ok?" I shook my head, looking away as I fixed my glasses. "Oh...It's your boyfriend right?"

"He's not my boyfriend anymore...He didn't even remember my birthday once..." I said, going upstairs to my room. Violet watched with a sad, worried face, rushing into the living room. Opening the door, inside was a navy blue room with a queen-sized bed. Along with a bookshelf, laptop with a drawing tablet, and a large closet. Yep, my room is pretty big. I tossed my bag to the side, going into the bathroom...I'll just take a quick shower and then go to bed...I don't need...a stupid boyfriend that doesn't remember my birthday...

 

After some time...

 

I was in my pajamas, walking to my bed. It's night so I have to go to bed. I bet tomorrow Ethan is going to be in class, trying to talk to me. But...it's already over between us. I'll just have to ignore him the next day. I got into my bed, taking my glasses off and setting them aside on my dresser. Turning off the light, I laid down on my pillow, closing my eyes and letting my slumber consume me...

 

_She does look pretty...~ Maybe we should give her a good time~_

_BROTHER! THIS IS NO TIME FOR PUNS!_

_But she's asleep...How can we wake her up?_

_Nyeh heh heh...Maybe we should leave her like that...~_

 

_Aww the fuck no! Not when I came this far!_

**_SANS! KEEP IT QUIET..._ **

 

_Hey bro?~ Isn't this the creator of those two hot skelegirls we fucked?~_

_Nyehehehe~ You're right. We'll have to give her a reward for giving us a good time~_

 

_Ugh...Can we just get straight to the fucking already?_

_M'lord...We should do this quietly..._

 

I heard voices around me...sounds like they are in front and the sides of the bed. With some strange feeling, I opened my eyes, seeing 10 skeletons around me...My eyes widened and I started to scream, but a boned hand covered my mouth quickly. W-When did...When did Undertale characters entered my house?! I saw Undertale Sans and Papyrus, Underfell, Underswap, Underlust, and Swapfell Sans and Papyrus!

"Shhh~ We're not here to hurt you sweetheart..." Sans said with a smirk, removing his hand from my mouth. I nodded and sat up quickly, rubbing my eyes. Blinking for a moment...they were still here. So...I'm NOT dreaming?!

"Oh my...She must be surprised that this isn't a dream~" Us!Papyrus said, or Rus, smirking. Us!Sans, or...should I say Blue, sighed softly. Uf!Sans aka Red smirked, showing his gold fang. The others smiled at me. 

"W-What's going on here?" I asked with confusion, shaking my head quickly as I tried to shake this off. UL!Sans smirked, lifting up my chin with his glowing purple eye. Of course it was filled with lust. 

"Well, we heard about your birthday, and we wanted to give a special birthday present~" He said, rubbing my lips with his thumb. I sighed softly and blushed, feeling a little relaxed. 

"Wow brother, nice going on calming her down." UL!Papyrus said, giving his bro a thumbs up. With a small smile, I looked at everyone. 

"AND ALSO HUMAN, WE HEARD THAT YOU WERE...DONE WITH SOMEONE?" Papyrus asked, looking at me with a worried face. I looked away, frowning. 

"Y-Yeah...My boyfriend...well, my Ex-Boyfriend to be exact...didn't remember my birthday for the last time, so...I broke up with him. I'm done with being played around with, you know? He deserves it anyway for being a lazy asshole." I said, explaining my problem. The skeletons frowned at me.

"Well, I think he needs a good punishment for treating you like this human!~" UL!Papyrus said, smirking and looking back. I chuckled a little...then I saw Blue come to me. 

"You poor human! Don't worry, the Magnificent Sans will comfort you!~" Blue said with a cheery smile on his face. I always found Blue very cute when it comes to Underswap...and now...It's happening in front of me! 

"H-How?" I asked with a sweet smile on my face. I felt gloved hands on my cheeks gently, then I was pulled in slowly...My lips were pressed against Blue's. I was being kissed by Underswap Sans...and my face turned hot red as my eyes widened as well. The skeleton rubbed my cheeks, soothing me as he kissed me...then I closed my eyes, enjoying it.

"No fair bro~ I want some of her too...:~" Rus said, crawling to me and holding my face, making the small skeleton gasp.

"B-Brother! I was soothing her!" Blue said with a small frown on his face. The others watched as Rus put his tongue in my mouth, playing around with me. He's...good at this...As I moaned in the kiss, I felt his hand slowly move down to my pajama shirt, holding my breast in his boney hand. I flinched, feeling the touch of it as I shivered...Now I felt the bed shift a little, hearing the sheets rustle. The sounds of my buttons were clicking in my ears as I looked down, seeing bone hands unbutton my pj shirt. I gasped in the kiss, breaking it slowly as I look away. 

"S-Sans...! W-What are you-" I said softly, being cut off as Rus kissed me again, sucking on my tongue. The cloth of my shirt was going loose, sleeves falling down my arms as they stop at my elbows. Sans smirked, caressing my breasts from behind. Gasping from the slight pleasure, I arched my back, leaning forward more towards Rus as I made out with him. 

"Wow...~ She's very sensitive. Her nipples are getting hard...~" Sans said, lifting my bra up, showing my breasts as they bounce a little. Swapfell and Underlust Sans licked their lips as their eye glowed, rushing to the bed, pushing Rus away quickly as they sucked on each nipple deeply. I gasped loudly, tilting my head back. It's like...they're sucking on lollipops!~ But...REALLY good ones...!~

"Mmm...Ahh...You like that sweetheart?~" Underlust Sans asked with a smirk, or should I say Plum? I nodded softly as Swapfell Sans dug his hand into my pants, rubbing my clothed entrance with a smirk while sucking. I could feel myself getting wet by any second that passed...

"A-Ahh!~ O-Oh you two!~" I gasped out, moaning sweetly as I felt my head being turned. Sans was looking towards me with his lust-filled eyes, kissing me deeply with his tongue along in it. We both fought each other with our tongues as I was pleasured...then I felt my wrist being grabbed, making me break the kiss quickly. Looking down at it, I was that my hand was in Sans' shorts. "S-Sans...! Y-You're...so hot down there..." I said with a deep blush on my face while panting. The skeleton smirked, moving my wrist. 

"You can say...that I'm heating up in here~" He said with a smirk on his face, making me grit my teeth. To be honest, I didn't like his puns much, but with a face like that, I could ignore it and continue...I could feel his dick on my hand, making me shiver a little. 

"Mmph...Hey. You should be looking at me." Swapfell Sans said with a frown as he stopped sucking on my nipple, turning my head towards him, kissing me deeply. Swapfell Papyrus smirked at the sight, getting on the bed and grabbing my other wrist, putting it in his pants. My eyes widened as I felt something hot and hard on my palm...but they soften quickly as I moved my hands up and down, stroking Sans' and Swapfell Papyrus' cocks. Moaning with pleasure, Swapfell Sans removed his hand from my pants, pulling them down to my ankles, along with my panties.

"Wow...She's soaked down there...~" UL!Papyrus said with a smirk, or should I say Razzy, licking his lips with lust. He held up my legs, putting them over his shoulders, and then...he licked my entrance slowly, making me bite on Swapfell Sans' tongue. 

"G-Ghh!~ Ahh!!~ Oh my god Razzy!~" I moaned out loudly as I broke the kiss. Swapfell Sans moved away quickly, feeling his tongue with his gloved hand...then he smirked. 

"You know...You bit my tongue Human..." He said, smirking at me. I immediately gasped, feeling bad. 

"I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean t-" I was cut off when I was kissed deeply by him, tasting the blood on his tongue with mine. Does...pain feel good for him? Although...the taste of blood was a bit disgusting...

"Did I tell you to stop, human?~ Do it again..." Swapfell Sans said, licking my lips and putting his tongue in my mouth again. I gasped in the kiss as my eyes softened, making me kiss him back hard. We both fought roughly in our kiss, me biting on his tongue...

Razzy kept licking as he hummed, licking on my clit as the others pleasured my body...but I was getting close as I arched my back. 

"A-Ahhh!!~ Oh Razzy! K-Keep going I'm...I'm going to cum...!!~" I begged as I broke the kiss with Swapfell Sans, the lustful skeleton looked up at me, smirking with his eyes before he stuck his tongue inside of me, making me scream with pleasure. Red however, also known as Underfell Sans, smirked at my screaming and came near to the bed. His brother watched him carefully. Plum smirked and went to my entrance as well, licking my clit. These two are...just so awesome at this. 

"Come on dollface...~ We wanna see your face when you cum..." Red said, whispering in my ear, licking it afterwards. D-Dirty talk was...o-one of my weaknesses...My hands came out from Sans' and Swapfell Papyrus' pants as I grip the sheets...and then...

"A-AHH!!~ I'm cumming!!~" I screamed once more as I squirted my cum onto Razzy and Plum's faces, my eyes rolled up as I panted with my tongue out.

 

 

"Hah...hah...hah...That...That was amazing..." I spoke softly, looking to the side. Plum chuckled. 

"Glad you liked it sweetie...but we're not done yet...~" He said, looking at the others as they smirked down at me. My softened eyes looked at them as I was blushing hot red...then I see a purple ectocock infront of me...Ohhh...I see what he means..."Hehe~ You know what to do, don't you?~" He asked, looking down at me as I nod, holding it gently. Wow...it's already hard as a rock. With a little lust in me, I lick the tip, swirling my tongue around it.

"A-Ahh...haaa..." Moaning as I kept licking, Plum was smirking, rubbing the back of my head. I slowly moved my head a bit, sucking it in deeply. My eyes widened a bit as I felt it get bigger in my mouth...but I kept going, bobbing my head up and down. The others however, were jerking off from the show I'm giving them. Actually, I didn't even mind if they watched me...

"N-NYEH....~ THIS IS...INTERESTING..." Papyrus said shyly, stroking his own ectocock. Sans was next to him, nodding. 

"D-Damn...~ She knows how to use that mouth..." Red said, smirking. While I kept sucking, my eyes spotted Razzy's pink ectocock...and I stopped sucking Plum's, panting softly as I stroked it. 

"N-Ne...Razzy...? L-Let me give you the same thing..." I said shyly, holding my other hand out to it. The skeleton's pink heart-shaped eye glowed with a small flame as he smirked, coming towards me. I giggled softly, holding his in my hand and licking the tip. Razzy's had a different taste to his...Putting my mouth on it, I sucked on him gently, bobbing my head. 

"Holy shit...~" Rus said, stroking himself harder a little while watching. Blue was coming towards me shyly, holding his out. 

"U-Umm...Human?~ M-Mind if I have a little too...?~" He asked cutely, making me stop and giggle. 

"Of course Blue..." I said with a small smirk of my own, grabbing Blue's and sucking on it. Blue gasped softly, closing his eyes tightly as he blushed light-blue. It was so adorable...then I started sucking a little faster and deeper, making him whimper with pleasure. Rus was watching with his glowing orange eye, smirking at his brother's reaction as I suck him off.

"Mmph...!~ Mmm...!~" I moaned as I stroked Razzy's cock while sucking Blue off...then I felt some more weight on the bed. Red climbed on, pulling me away and pushing me down onto my back. Blue and Razzy gasped, watching the Underfell skeleton. 

"Enough with that dollface...~ I want your tits on me now~" I gasped at that dirty language and looked down at my chest, my breasts exposed. So...he wants me to use my chest...? Well, I haven't done that type of thing but ok...! With a small nod, I hold my breasts together as Red smirked, pulling his red cock out and put it in between them. It felt...hot and hard. My face started heating up as I looked up at Red, seeing his lust-filled smirk...then I heard the sounds of springs moving...Red was thrusting into my breasts, panting like a dog. 

"O-Oh my god Red...Y-You're really a rough one huh...?" I asked, looking up at him while he kept moving. He smirked, showing his gold fang as he leaned over me, gripping the sheets over me. Sans' eye glowed blue as he frowned, seeing Red get all the fun...so he took a step further. The skeleton got on my bed, pushing Red's head up a little. Me and Red gasped as we both looked at him. 

"Heheh...I need some attention too sweetheart...~" Sans said, showing his ectocock to me. I panted with my tongue out as I looked up, licking the shaft as Red kept moving. 

"D-Damn it...! W-Why did you have to get her fucking mouth...?!~" Red asked, gritting his teeth. Sans just smirked at him, panting with his blue tongue out. My mouth was sucking him off as I held my breasts together. The lust was taken over me slowing...then I felt something else rubbing against my body. Something warm and hard...and it looks like there's more where that came from...

"Hah...hah...Human...Your body is so warm..." I heard Blue said as he rubbed himself on my thigh. Plum was panting as well with his purple heart-shaped eye as he thrusted on my stomach. Rus smirked, licking my entrance as he jacked himself off. The pleasure in my hips came to me and I gasp, taking my mouth off Sans. 

"P-Pwah!~ Oh Rus!~ D-Don't stop please...!!~" I beg, feeling him lick me faster and faster. The others however, came to me, jacking off around me. This was amazing...

Papyrus was covering his mouth while looking at me, stroking his cock faster and harder. Edge, or Underfell Papyrus, was doing the same. Those eyes looking at me fiercely...Swapfell Papyrus moaned lewdly, as he arched his back a little, jacking off. 

"Oh shit...!~ I'm gonna cum!" Red said, closing his eyes tightly while thrusting a bit faster. 

"O-Oh...Me too...~" Sans spoke, gritting his teeth. Swapfell Sans and Blue both nodded, feeling their peaks about to be reached. It's ok...

"It's alright...! L-Let it all out on me!~" I said, making my breasts faster on Red's cock. The skeleton gritted his teeth...and then...

"F...FUCK!!~" He yelled out, squirting his red seed all over my face. I closed my eyes quickly as I heard other yells of pleasure...now I felt warm liquid splash all over my body...Licking my lips, I tasted Red's cum...it tastes like cherries...

 

 

I sat up, looking down at myself and seeing the different colors of cum on me. It was Sans', Papyrus', Rus', Blue's, Edge's, Red's, Plum's, Razzy's, and Swapfell Sans and Papyrus'. The mess on me made it so lewd. As I saw pink and purple cum on my hand, I licked it up...blushing hot red. 

"Amai...(Sweet...)" I said softly, seeing the skeletons' smirks. 

"T-THAT WAS INCREDIBLE HUMAN! BUT...I BELIEVE WE'RE MISSING SOMETHING IN YOUR PRESENT..." Papyrus said, looking away with a thinking gesture. I tilted my head in confusion. 

"Ohhh!~ I see what you mean..." Swapfell Papyrus said, looking at me with a lustful smirk and pushing me down on the bed. I was looking up, straight into his eye sockets while blushing. "Now Human...Get ready for the best part...~" He spoke with seductive tone...then I felt something warm near the lips of my entrance. With a gasp, I knew what was happening next...

"W-Wait....I-" I was cut off as Swapfell Papyrus thrusted into me deeply, making me scream out loudly with wide eyes. H-He...He's so big and hot...! "A-Ahh...! Haa...!" I stuttered, having no words in my mouth as I gripped the sheets. The skeleton smirked softly, licking my cheek. 

"Don't worry...I'll go slow for you." He said, moving his hips and thrusting. I gasped and moaned as the movement was slow as he said. Rus smirked and licked his lips, coming towards the bed and holding me up from behind. Swapfell Papyrus was slightly surprised as he stopped moving. 

"Hehehe...~ Don't stop fucking her bro...I'm taking this one...~" Rus said, positioning his cock on my ass. My eyes widened more as I felt it prod against me slowly...then it slid inside quickly, making me scream loudly. 

"A-Ahh...!!~ P-Papy...! It's...It's too much...!!" I spoke with tears in my eyes...then they both started to move, making me shiver and moan loudly. "O-Oh my god...!!~ T-This is amazing...!!~ B-Both of your cocks inside of me, making the pleasure so much better!!~" Screaming with a lust smile on my face, I was dragged down onto Swapfell Papyrus, looking down at him as Rus was behind me, thrusting. 

"Nyehehehe....~ I'm glad you're enjoying yourself dollface..." He said, holding my ass and spreading it as Rus thrusts harder into me. My eyes rolled up and I panted with my mouth open.

"O-Oh yes...Yes yes yes yes!!~ P-Please...!!~ Do it more...!~ I want all of you!!~" I yelled out with lust, looking at everyone. Blue had stars in his eyes as he ran to me. With a smile, I hold his skull gently, kissing him. The skeleton moaned in the kiss, making me happy as I broke it. When I heard footsteps come towards the bed, the pleasure began to rise as I watched everyone near me. 

"I...I'm going to..." Swapfell Papyrus started, gritting his teeth as he kept thrusting upwards. Rus had the same expression, moving his hips faster. I can tell they're already near their peaks. I...I want them to cum inside me...I want them to let it out...

"It's alright...I want you to cum inside...!~ Hah ah...ah...Please Papy, give it all inside me...!~" I beg, making the two of them smirk with glowing eyes, then I felt something warm squirt inside of me as I heard them hold their breath as well. "H-Haa...It's so hot...Your cum is so amazing..." Saying this with my tongue sticking out, they pull out of me, letting my body faint on the sheets.

"H-Hey! N-No fair brother! I-I wanted to have a turn!" Blue said, frowning at his satisfied brother. Sans on the other hand, lifted me up with his magic. I gasped, looking at him with slight confusion. The magic turned me over, positioning me on my back. 

"Heh heh...Why don't you do it now Blueberry?" He asked, letting Blue look at me. I smile sweetly at him while blushing. The skeleton gasped and held my legs, putting on over his shoulder and prodding against my entrance...then Blue slid right inside, making me gasp out with pleasure.

"A-Ahh!!~ Oh Blueberry!~" I said, making him blush as he started moving his hips. "H-Hah...!~ Oh my god...!~ T-This is so amazing...!~ I-I can't even tell how this feels...!!~" Speaking with bliss, my mouth was filled with something hard and hot...It was Edge's dick. I muffled with surprise as he moved his hips. The taste of his...dick...was so lewd...but so awesome...!

" **YOU SHOULD SHUT YOUR FILTHY MOUTH HUMAN...NYEHEHEH...** " Edge said, smirked as he thrusted into my mouth. Blue was in pure bliss as he tilted his head back, moaning with ecstasy. I muffled words as Edge kept thrusting, making me gag on his dick a little.

"Oh human!~ You're so deep...!" Blue said, thrusting into me deeply. The sound of skin hitting skin came loudly as I heard him pounding into me. Blueberry's very lewd...right now...I want more...More more more! I moaned sweetly, holding out both of my hands, motioning them as if I was about to grab something...then I felt hardness on both of my palms. I saw Red's dick on my left and Swapfell Sans' on my right. My eyes closed halfway, stroking them as I kept sucking off Edge...then I heard him hold his breath...and a warm and sticky liquid in my mouth.

" **FUCK! HUMAN...~ HOW IS MY LOAD?~** " Edge asked with a seductive tone, holding my head as I slowed swallowed his cum. Has the taste of cherries a little in there...

"H-Human...!~ I'm...I'm close...!~" Blue said, closing his eyes tightly and thrusting faster. Panting with my tongue out, I grip the sheets tightly, trying to hold on as we were both on the edge of climaxing. 

"P-Please Blue...!~ C-C-Cum inside of me...!~ I-I want all of it inside...!~" I begged, looking at him. Blue smiled sweetly, going faster and harder until...

"A-AH!!~ Oh human!~" He said, tilting his head back with ecstasy. His load came inside of me...As Edge pulled his hips away, red cum slowly flowed down my chin as I tried to swallow it all. However, my hands didn't stop stroking. The sounds of squirting came as I felt splashes of cum on my body. I gasped, smiling with glee. Blue pulled out of me, his cum flowing out of my entrance. 

"M-Mmm...F-Fuck...I-I want more..." I started, making lewd noises as I panted. The skeletons' eye glowed their colors as they all piled on top of me...This is where the REAL fun begins...

 

"M-Mmph! Mmph-Mmm!~" I moaned as Sans thrusts into my mouth, holding my head. My hands were full, literally. Rus and Edge has their cocks in both of my hands, letting me stroke them while Plum takes me from behind. Papyrus came next to his brother and I immediately looked at the orange cock of his...With a little strength, I pull away from Sans and put my whole mouth on Papyrus' dick, sucking on the whole thing. 

"N-NYEH!~ H-HUMAN! T-THAT FEELS REALLY WEIRD...!!~"  He said, tilting his head back and putting his gloved hand on my head. Pleasure starts building in my hips as the thrusts became faster and harder. My hands did the same, stroking the dicks faster. I want all of them...! 

"Oh fuck!!~" Plum exclaimed, thrusting into me one more time before he stood in place, his cock pulsing inside of me. The warmth of sperm came inside my walls. I gasped as I closed my eyes tightly while smiling with my tongue out, feeling splashes of warmth on my face and tongue. Papyrus came on my face. Sans on the other hand, followed up. Opening my right eye with lust, I lick my lips. It's sweet as always. 

 

"Ahhh!~ Hah hah hah...!!~" I panted loudly as I was laying on my back with my legs above my head. Red was pounding me roughly from above as he placed his hands on my thighs. He smirked at me with feverish lust, moving his hips a bit faster. "R-Red!~ Oh please!~ I-I'm gonna cum...!~" I begged, making the skeleton stop and shake his head. 

"Ah ah ah Sweet cheeks..." He started, pulling out of me, making me whine impatiently. "Not yet~ Hold it in for a while..." The skeleton covered my entrance with his bony hand, licking his lips. 

"Hey Bro, mind if I get a turn now?" Sans asked, making Red frown and remove his hand, moving away from me. I watched as Sans held my legs, pulling them toward him. With a gasp, I see Razzy sit on my stomach, his cock between my breasts. He thrusts into them, panting like a dog as I felt Sans put his inside of me deeply. I gasped, holding my breasts together as pleasure came again. "Damn, she's tight..." Sans commented, closing his eyes while thrusting. 

"G-God...!~ Your boobs are so soft..." Razzy said, smiling sweetly down at me. 

"Fuck...~ I'm close already..." Sans started, moving faster. I pant hotly, moaning at the impact. "Do you want me to cum inside you?~" He asked, making me nod quickly. 

"P-Please! S-Sansy!~ I want it inside me please...!~" I replied with a lewd voice, making the skeleton smirk with his glowing eye. The thrusts became harder and rougher, while I moan and sweat. I'm cumming...I'm gonna cum...Sans...Don't hesitate to cum inside me...!~ 

"Hah...hah...Here's your load you filthy human...~" The skeleton said, holding onto my legs tightly, thrusting one more time before he stopped. I could feel his cock pulse...and the feeling of warm and stickiness came inside...

"Ahh...~ I'm cumming as well..." Razzy spoke, moving his hips faster until...

"KYA!~" With a gasp of surprise, Razzy came on my face. His pink cum slid down my cheeks and chin as I pant softly. "T-That was alot of it Razzy..."

 

"N-NYEH...I-I HAVEN'T DONE THIS BEFORE, BUT...THERE'S A FIRST TIME FOR EVERYTHING!" Papyrus said, prodding against me. I smiled while looking back at him. 

"Hah...hah...It's alright Papyrus...you can be as slow and careful as you want. Until you're used to it..." I said, smiling understandingly at him. The skeleton smiled with relief and confidence, slowly pushing it inside of me. I gritted my teeth as he started to move. Those gloved hands held onto my butt as Papyrus moved. I moaned sweetly as my eyes rolled up. "Hah...!~ L-Like that!~ P-Please keep moving...!~" Begging with a smile on my face, the skeleton was surprised.

"W-WOW HUMAN...! I NEVER SAW YOU ACT LIKE THAT BEFORE...!" He said, making me smile. My hands went behind me as I put them on both of my cheeks, spreading them. My asshole was twitching...

"W-Well...I'll react more, if you put it inside here..." I suggested, making Papyrus gasp with surprise, pulling out of my entrance. Licking my lips, I felt his cock prod against my ass...then I felt it go inside quickly. My eyes widened as I gasped loudly, feeling his cock become harder inside. 

"NYEH...!~ YOU'RE VERY TIGHT HERE HUMAN!~" The skeleton started moving quickly, feeling the stamina in his bones rise. I gasped, gritting the sheets tightly while being pounded by Papyrus. My peak was already about to be reached as I tried to hold it in. Pleasure kept building up, making me go crazy. Sans licked his lips, watching my reaction. Blue watched with stars in his eyes.

"Myeh...! Human! You have such an passionate expression!~" He said, smiling at me. 

"T-Thank you Blue...!~ A-AH!!~ Oh! I'm gonna cum...!~" I spoke loudly as Papyrus suddenly stopped. He looked at everyone else as he pulled out. Whimpering from the loss, I was suddenly put on my back by some purple magic. Plum smirked as his hand glowed and stopped. Looking at them with confusion, Red smirked. 

"Heh heh...make yourself cum Dollface." He said with a sly tone. My eyes widened as I heard him say that. So they...they know I masturbate?! Gulping up the shame, I lay back against the pillows. My hand slid down my sweaty body, reaching my clit as I rubbed it. I was full of lust now...My other hand held my breast, squeezing and caressing it. Moans escaped my mouth as I started touching myself slowly. I felt all of their eyes on me...

"Mmm...~ You're good at that..." Plum said, licking his lips. I shivered as I rubbed my entrance a bit faster, trying to bring myself closer to the brim...but someone's magic suddenly stopped it, making my hand form two fingers with my middle and ring finger. I knew what they wanted me to do...They want me to finger myself. But...I never did penetration with my fingers before! I'm nervous and I close my eyes tightly as they slowly rubbed my lips, slowing pushing in. 

"A-Ahh...!~" My eyes widened, feeling a slight sense of pain rushing through me...but then I felt weight from behind me, as well as a deep kiss. Rus was behind me, kissing me deeply. Ahhh...So he's distracting me from the pain. Slowly, one by one, my fingers slid inside, spreading my insides. My hand shivered as I tried hard not to pull them out. Razzy saw this and crawled towards my chest, sucking on one of my nipples. Both of them pleasuring me made the pain fade away quickly. 

"M-Mmm!~ N-Nnn!!~" I moaned in the kiss as the magic in my hand moved my fingers slowly, thrusting into me. Razzy and Rus kept on pleasuring me, distracting the pain away. The speed became a little faster...making me break the kiss and moan out loudly with pleasure. Sans was smirking as his hand and eye glowed blue. So...HE'S the one making me do this? Well, along with Red's idea of course...!

"Cum for us baby...~" Razzy said, looking up at me and going back to my breasts, sucking on them. Rus licked my neck, sucking on it. My eyes rolled up as I was in pure bliss...My fingers moved faster...and faster! And then...

"I'M CUMMING!!!~" My voice echoed as I arched my back quickly, squirting my cum onto my fingers and the sheets of my bed. Pulling them out, I kept squirting. "I'm cumming, I'm cumming so much...!~ It's all over my bed and my thighs....I...I'm so happy..." I said softly, looking upwards with my tongue out...

 

"Mmm!~ Hmm-Mmm!~" I moaned as I was sucking off Red while being penetrated by Edge and Sans. Both of them filled my holes, filling me with lust. My hands held Blue and Papyrus' cocks, stroking them. The others of course were jacking off to the show that I'm giving them. We went into different positions as well. I never knew...this was so awesome...

"Oh fuck!~ I'm gonna cum in that dirty mouth of yours...~" Red said, gritting his teeth and thrusting into my mouth. My eyes widened as he moved his hips faster. Edge and Sans thrusted faster and harder, bringing me to the edge...literally. Please...I want all of it...

As my hands stroked faster, my eyes spotted Plum, Razzy, Rus, Swapfell Papyrus and Sans. They were all jacking off...then they came near me, putting it near my face. Please...Let it out!!~ My thoughts were cut off as I heard screams of pleasure come from the skeletons around me...then splashes of warmth and stickiness came on my body.

Colored cum was raining down on my back, face and I got a load of it in my 3 holes...They pulled out of me quickly, letting me turn on my back panting like a dog. More cum splatted onto me. Purple, Pink, Blue, Orange...and Red. My back arched as I felt something building in my hips...I just remembered...I haven't came yet. I gulped and gasped, rubbing my sticky entrance quickly...then I squirted out my juices, making the skeletons gasp with amusement. "I'm...so...happy..." Was all I said...before I passed out. 

 

After 3 hours, I woke up, hearing the birds singing outside. Sitting up from bed, I saw myself in my pajamas. Then...I remembered something. Was...that...all a dream?! I sighed and got out of bed. But something caught my eye. There were 10 presents for me near the window! With a surprised reaction, I rush to them, seeing the decorated boxes with ribbons. On the top of one of them, there was a note...I held it in my hand and put on my glasses.

 

_Dear Taylor,_

_  
We all had a good time last night...and we're sure you did too._

_Remember sweetheart, we're here for you no matter what._

_If someone starts with you...give one of us a call._

_Anyway, here's something else for your birthday...it's from us._

_Happy Birthday kid. We're rooting for ya._

 

_From Sans and the Skeletons._

 

Tears welled up in my eyes as I finished reading it. I was...so touched. They understood my problems and worries and now...They got my back?! I-I didn't even have any words right now. Crying happily, I fell on my knees, hugging the boxes with a smile. Thank you...Thank you so much...

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE TAKE ME TO A CHURCH AND POUR HOLY WATER ON ME!!!
> 
> *Fixes Glasses* I'm sorry...Dirty sins got to me. And I know my birthday is a bit too early, but I had to get it done before it was deleted. It's on the 21th of November.


End file.
